


You're Beautiful

by dudewhatswiththeshorts



Series: You're Cute [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhatswiththeshorts/pseuds/dudewhatswiththeshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to be an omega to be Castiel's perfect mate. He presents Alpha instead. Castiel shows him that he doesn't care about Dean's presentation. He just loves Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "You're Cute," but it can be read alone, too.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

When Dean presented, he was sixteen years old. He was all tan and strong and freckled from constant hours in the sun. He was all Alpha, through and through, in looks, movement, demeanor. He was a protector. He took care of Sam through instinct alone, he learned to throw a punch at ten years old. He was a fighter. When he presented as an Alpha, no one was surprised.

Except Dean.

_“Absolutely gorgeous.”_

Dean Winchester had always hoped with every aching bone in his body that he would present as an Omega. As his soft face sharpened and his curvy middle hardened, he wished that it was just temporary. That he could stay soft and curvy. That he could at least look like a good omega. As his temper fluctuated between angry and angrier, he hoped it was all just teenage hormones. He wanted it to settle, to calm. He wanted to at least _act_ like a good omega.

_“So good. So pretty.”_

He had wished on every lady bug, had blow out every birthday candle, had breathed on every dandelion, held his breath through every tunnel, wished upon every star, threw a penny in every fountain. Every last wish he had went towards being the perfect omega. It went towards changing himself and losing his Alpha-ish vibes.

All because he wanted to be absolutely, undeniably perfect for Castiel Novak.

 _“Dean Winchester,_ look at you _. You’re breath taking.”_

When Castiel turned fifteen, he was out of school for a week. Everyone in the school knew that this meant he had presented. Whether it was as an omega or an Alpha, was the question. Dean knew that Cas would be an Alpha. As puberty hit, he grew taller and taller, his slim shoulders filling out and his calves hardening with muscle. Every change was subtle, unnoticed by most people considering Cas stayed out of the public view whenever he could. His demeanor was soft, but there was something within him that only Dean seemed to see, something dangerous and something undeniably _Alpha._

_“Such a lovely Alpha.”_

Dean knew, right then and there, that he would present as an omega. He had to. He’d wished to be perfect for Castiel all his life. His wishes _had_ to come true. But then he presented, a blanket of stifling heat and an inflating of his knot. He felt like he had _failed_ Castiel. Like he had ruined what they could have had. He went back to school the week after his heat, knowing how Castiel would be repelled by Dean. How he would do the: “I mean, I like you, but I think we should stay friends,” thing.

Alphas didn’t court other Alphas.

Except, Cas wasn’t a normal Alpha.

“You’re cute.”

Dean blushes at the words, warming the hands cupping his cheeks. Strong, Alpha hands. 

Cas bends down from where he’s above Dean, straddling the Alpha, laying another soft kiss to his nose, his cheeks, each eyelid. Dean’s drowning in the affection. Drowning in Castiel.

“M’not that cute,” Dean mumbles his response, teasing the bottom of Cas’s shirt with his fingers, marveling at the feeling of warm skin under his fingertips every time the shirt lifts up a bit.

Cas frowns, clearly disagreeing at the words coming out of Dean’s mouth. “Dean Winchester,” he breaths, “You’re the cutest Alpha I know. The prettiest one. The most beautiful one, the–.”

Covering up Castiel’s mouth, Dean swallows thickly because the words are making him feel something. He needs Cas to shut up.

Castiel simply takes the hand off of him and continues to talk. “Your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green. Did you know that? They’re like…like the ocean on certain days. Like the grass in your mother’s garden. And your lips…” Cas trails his fingers down Dean’s face and caresses at his lips, dipping his thumb in and making Dean’s breath hitch. Without a second thought, Dean licks at the finger, but Cas is talking his hand away and is then tangling it in Dean’s hair. “Your lips are _beautiful._ I could kiss you all day. I think you would like that, wouldn’t you Dean?”

Dean nods enthusiastically. The hand in his hair brushes strands out of his face, pets him in approval. “Marvelous…,” Cas murmurs, blue eyes searching Dean, looking over him, talking more to himself than anything. Dean swallows and Cas trails a hand to his throat, petting it, tipping Dean’s chin back and making him bare his neck. 

Dean whimpers, because he’s submitting to Castiel and that’s all kinds of hot right there. There’s also a certain amount of trust in it, because Cas had put the slightest of pressure on him. Dean had chosen to submit himself. It definitely does something to Cas because the Alpha growls, low and deep.

Cas bends down and nuzzles Dean’s throat, scenting him and nipping him. Dean nuzzles into Cas’s hair, wrapping one strong arm around Cas’s back and moving the other one to play with the Alpha’s hair.

“Love you,” Dean croaks out as they lay together, scenting, nuzzling.

Dean can feel Cas’s smile against his neck. “Love you too, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: dudewhatswiththeshorts.tumblr.com


End file.
